Haru no Uta
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Resposta ao Tornei de A Mágica e a Assassina. Sasuke e Hinata. Hinata - "Toda vez que eu passo por lá, sempre tem cerejeiras na estrada".


Disclaimer: Os créditor vão para Masashi Kishimotto que criou esse mundo fantástico de Naruto.

E para a fabulosa Mizuki Nana, que canta Haru Uta, coincidência ou não é a mesma que dubla a personagem Hyuuga Hinata.

Resposta ao Torneio de fics de A Mágica e a Assassina.

* * *

Legenda –

Nome do personagem – Falas.

Nome do personagem – "Pensamentos".

Nome do personagem – Falas. –Ações entre falas-.

"História contada".

"_**Letra da música"  
**__"Tradução da letra da música"._

* * *

Amanhecia em uma pequena cidade de Tóquio, os pequenos girassóis desabrochavam conforme os raios de sol tocavam suas petálas, era um belo amanhecer de primavera. Havia uma casa perto do parque de girassóis, onde morava uma bela jovem de cabelos negro azulado.

Hyuuga Hinata, uma jovem garota de vinte e dois anos. Cabelos quatro dedos abaixo da linha dos ombros, olhos perolados brilhantes. Pele alva, lábios finos e róseos, e um corpo em perfeito equilíbrio. A jovem estava na porta de casa, ela usava uma blusa de manga comprida preta, com uma outra blusa branca de mangas curtas. Uma calça jeans escura, com um sapato envernizado preto, uma jaqueta da mesma cor do jeans, e uma bolsa acinzentada.

Hinata fechou a porta de casa, e após atravessar o portão começou a andar em direção ao seu trabalho. Ela morava apenas a duas quadras, na biblioteca regional, fazendo leitura de livros para crianças entre cinco e sete anos de idade. A jovem caminhava lentamente em quanto observava a praça dos girassóis, toda vez que olhava para o parque não podia deixar de rir. Sempre via uma certa ironia, dentre tanto girassóis havia bem no centro uma frondosa árvore de flores rosas, era uma típica árvore de cerejeiras. Rapidamente despertou de seus desvaneios e voltou a caminhar em direção a biblioteca, daqui a pouco estaria atrasada.

Após uns quinze minutos de caminhada chegou até o trabalho, atravessou o grande portal de madeira entalhada, pendurou o casaco jeans no cabideiro, bateu o cartão, tirou os sapatos e calçou os chinelos brancos. A jovem olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou que já eram oito e meia, andou apressadamente até a ala de livros infantis, onde oito meninas e seis meninos a aguardavam anciosos, cada criança com seu livro de histórias nas mãos. Assim que chegou os pequenos "voaram" em cima da garota, e logo começara a discussão de qual história seria lida.

A jovem ria vendo a pequena discussão das crianças, foi então que percebeu uma garotinha de cabelos róseos opacos e orbes azul piscina, com um vestido de mangas branco com pequenos detalhes de flores de cerejeiras rosas, a menininha estava sentada sobre os joelhos quietinha observando a confusão. Hinata leventou do puff em que estava sentada e aproximou-se da pequenina, lentamente a pegou no colo e voltou para o assento arroxeado.

Hinata – Qual é o seu nome?

?? – Eu sou a Kururu.

Disse a menina com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Hinata – Kururu-chan... Quantos anos você tem?

Kururu – Pode me chamar de Kururin.

Hinata – Hai... Mas quantos anos?

Kururu – Levanta a maozinha com cinco dedinhos -.

Hinata – Cinco aninhos... Então, que história você quer que eu leia.

Kururu – Nenhuma.

A garota de cabelos negro azulado ficara meio surpreendida com a resposta da menor, nisso as outras crianças pararam de discutir e voltaram a sentar e observar a menina de cabelos róseos.

Hinata – Como assim... Nenhuma?

Kururu – Exatamente. Eu já estou enjoada das histórias dos livros.

Hinata – E o que você quer que eu faça?

Kururu – Hinata-san, você poderia contar uma história própria.

Nisso a criançada começou a gritar palavras como "HAI!" ou "Conta!", a jovem de olhos perolados colocou a pequena Kururu no chão, que voltou a sentar sobre os joelhos.

Hinata – Vocês tem certeza disso?

Minna – HAI!

Hinata – Tudo bem... Mas que tipo de história Kururin?

Kururu – Um romance.

Ouviu-se um "Eca!" por parte dos meninos, e uma "Sugoi!" pelas meninas. Como elas eram a maioria, Hinata resolveu contar uma história de romance.

"Essa história ocorreu a quatro anos atrás, a nossa protagonista por coincidência tem o mesmo nome que eu: Hyuuga Hinata. Ela era uma jovem muito bonita e esperta, porém extremamente tímida.

Hinata estudava em um colégio muito renomado, onde haviam várias coisas interessantes que prendiam a atenção da jovem, mas nenhuma outra coisa prendia mais a atenção dela do que Uchiha Sasuke. Um menino de dezoito anos de cabelos rebeldes e escuros, com frios olhos negros. Corpo bem definido, pele alva e expressões sérias.

Sasuke possuía um fã clube de meninas, todas queriam ficar com ele, pois além de bonito também era inteligente. Um garoto perfeito. Hinata era a única que por ser envergonhada demais não tinha coragem de entrar no clube, e muito menos de ir falar com ele.

Um dia a menina estava em uma aula livre, pois o professor havia faltado. A classe inteira estava de pé, as meninas conversando e os meninos fazendo bagunça. Os únicos sentados eram o Uchiha e a Hyuuga, ele estava lendo um livro, e ela com o seu caderno tentando escrever algo.

A jovem estava com a maçã do rosto levemente corada, e ficou ainda mais quando colocou o último ponto final. Delicadamente arrancou a folha do caderno e dobrou até que ficasse com uma forma retangular, pegou um pequeno envelope dentro da bolsa e colocou a carta lá dentro. Depositou o envole sobre a mesa e escreveu com a caneta preta "Me encontre no parque de girassóis as cinco e meia da tarde de hoje se você ler está carta".

Meninas – Kawaii! –Interrompendo a história-.

Hinata – O que houve?

Chiriri – Que bonito, ela escreveu uma carta de amor.

Sarara – Com certeza o menino vai ler, tem que ler.

Hororo – Gostar de alguém deve ser tão divertido!

Kururu – Escrever uma carta de amor deve ser tão legal... Acho que vou escrever uma.

Meninas – É! Hinata-san, nos ensina a escrever?

Hinata – Gomenasai... Mas esse tipo de "gostar" é diferente de gostar.

Hororo – Quer dizer que gostar é diferente de amar?

Hinata – Basicamente isso.

Minna – Ow! Sugoi...

Chiriri – Hinata-san... Continua a história.

"Hinata esperou o sinal tocar, assim que soou foi a primeira a sair de sala, e foi correndo direito para o armário dele. Rapidamente estava em frete a porta de metal, seu coração batia descompassado, a jovem engolia a seco sua ansiedade. Em um impulso de coragem colocou a carta entre a pequena abertura horizontal do armário. Depois saiu correndo para casa.

A menina rolava na cama, foi então que olhou o relógio pendurado na parede do quarto, faltavam quinze minuto para as cinco e meia da tarde, levantou da cama e ajeitou sua roupa. A menina usava uma blusa de manga comprida branca e uma meia-calça preta grossa, um vestido marrom de alcinha por cima, que realçava levemente o busto, com uma fita amarrada na cintura. Com a escova e arrumou os fios escuros, pegou a bolsa tranversal e colocou. Andou com os chinelos brancos até o hall de entrada, colocou os chinelos no canto direito da porta e saiu. Calçou os sapatos pretos, e atravessou a rua que dava para a praça.

Procurou atentamente por todo o parque, e viu que o jovem Uchiha aguardava-a debaixo da árvore de cerejeiras. A Hyuuga respirou fundo para acalmar-se.

"**Haru no kimochi wa... Deai... Kibou... Mune ni yadosu"**

"_O ar da primavera traz esperança ao meu coração"_

A jovem de olhos perolados começou a caminhar em direção ao garoto de cabelos rebeldes. Repentinamente a garota sentiu o estômago embrulhar... Ela queria fugir. Então o vento que vinha do leste soprou, agitando a saia do vestido e o cabelo de ambos, nisso a menina pode ver as flores rosas fazerem uma espécie de dança em quanto caiam dos galhos. A menina resolveu aproximar-se.

"**Tomadoi nagara... Kimi, chikazuiteyuku..."**

"_Se eu me sentir mal... É só chegar, mais perto de você..."_

Sasuke então percebeu a menina se aproximar, seus orbes negros cruzaram com os perolados. Hinata sentiu o coração descontrolar-se, rapidamente levou a mão direita ao peito, pressionando levemente respirou fundo para tentar recompor-se.

"**Dokidoki, dokidoki... Shiteru yo..."**

"_Tum tum, tum tum... Meu coração bateu rápido..."_

A menina finalmente conseguiu tranquilizar seu coração, e ficou ali parada fitando o jovem.

Hinata – Você leu a minha carta? "Claro que leu, porque senão não estaria aqui".

Sasuke – Un.

Hinata – E então.

Sasuke – Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

De uma certa forma o Uchiha admirava a menina, não pela sua inteligência ou pelo seu corpo perfeito, mas sim porque ela mostrou que para provar o seu amor não precisava se unir a um grupo de histéricas egocêntricas.

Hinata já cansara-se de ouvir aquela expressão, e sabia que significava não. Porque no seu caso seria diferente. A voz grave dele interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Sasuke – Era só isso que você tinha para dizer?

Hinata – Hai, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke – Então, eu estou indo embora.

O garoto passou por ela, no mesmo instante a jovem virou para segui-lô com os olhos. Em nenhum momento o Uchiha deu intenções que olharia para ao menos acenar, ela apenas o viu ir embora. Hinata queria ter gritado o nome dele, queria chamá-lo e jogar-se nos braços fortes do jovem, porém faltou coragem.

A menina andou até a árvore, e escorregou de costas para o tronco. Logo estava sentada no chão, em um movimento solitário puxou as pernas para junto do corpo, e transpassou os braços ao redor das pernas, por fim depositando o queixo sobre os joelhos.

"**Aa... Sakura, sakura... Sakura namiki..."**

"_Ah... Cerejeiras, cerejeiras... Árvores de cerejeiras na estrada..."_

Hinata observou o pequeno caminho de cimento ser inundado por petálas rosadas, comprimiu ainda mais o corpo pois começava a sentir frio. Então pequenas lágrimas cortavam a pele alva da jovem, caindo por fim sobre o tecido do vestido."

Meninos – Ow! Esse cara é horrível.

Meninas – Deixou a pobre da Hinata-chan chorando.

Chiriri – Adultos são difíceis de se compreender.

Kururu – Hinata-san...

Hinata – Hai.

Kururu – Para onde foi o "gostar" da menina?

Hinata – Para a lua Kururin.

""**Omoitomete... Negattemiru..." **

"_Desejam... Esperam..."_

Ela desejava tanto ter sido forte para gritar o nome dele, ela esperou até o anoitecer querendo vê-lo voltar.

"**Sakura... Sakura..."**

"_Cerejeiras... Cerejeiras..."_

Então uma pequena flor caiu diante de sua face, ficando em cima dos joelhos dela. Logo sentiu um pequeno pingo de chuva tocar a ponta de seu nariz. Rapidamente a chuva intensificou, e ela estava ali sentada no abrigo dos galhos e flores da cerejeira.

"**Atarashii tomodachi dekiru..."**

"_Que elas façam novos amigos..."_

A menina viu um vulto surgir pela estrada molhada e coberta de petálas. Rapidamente identificou ser o Uchiha, ele andou até a menina sob a proteção de um guarda-chuva. Por longos minutos eles ficaram se fitando intensamente. Então o jovem esticou a sua mão para a menina, lentamente a garota começara a estender a sua também, em alguns segundo a pele quente dele entrou em choque coma a pele fria dela.

Com um rápido movimento o jovem suspendeu a menina. Ao ficar de pé tropeçou nas próprias pernas e começara a cair para frente. Logo fora aparada pelo corpo bem agasalhado de Sasuke. Depois de recompor-se, ela olhou para ele.

Hinata – Sumimasen Sasuke-kun.

O garoto simplismente deu um meio-sorriso, fazendo a menina ficar com a maçã do rosto rubra.

"**Pink ni nare."**

"_E fiquem rosas."_

A menina começou a encolher o corpo por causa do frio, ele educadamente ofereçeu o seu braço direito a ela. Hinata meio envergonhada passara o seu braço esquerdo. Ambos seguiram pela estrada até sairem do parque, do lado de fora a menina olhou para trás. Impressionada chamou o garoto.

Hinata – Sasuke-kun... Olha que lindo!

Disse apontando para a árvore de cerejeiras, onde alguns pequenos botões desabrochavam no meio da chuva e da noite.

Sasuke – Observe... Essas flores são mais rosas do que as outras.

A menina virou para ele e deu um sorriso meigo, deixando meio sem jeito.

Sasuke – Vamos? Eu vou te deixar em casa.

Ambos seguiram por poucos minutos até chegar a casa da menina.

Hinata – Não quer entrar?

Sasuke – Obrigado, mas não.

A menina ficou debaixo da marquise observando novamente ele ir embora, Hinata respirou fundo e correu até o portão da sua casa.

Hinata – Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke – Un?

Hinata – Você já pensou?

Sasuke – Hai.

Hinata – E então?

Sasuke – Você vai descobrir outro dia.

Rodou nos calcanhares e foi embora, deixando para trás uma menina com um certo ar de satisfação e completamente encharcada."

Hinata – Owari.

Minna – Ah!

Meninas – Continua Hinata-san!

Meninos – É continua.

Hinata – Essa agora é uma história para um outro dia.

O resto do dia passou animadamente, todas as crinçans haviam indo embora, menos a menina de cabelos róseos. Nisso a jovem sentiu a pequena Kururu puxar a barra da sua camisa.

Hinata – Hai Kururin?

Kururu – Só me diz uma coisa... O que aconteceu com a Hinata?

Hinata – Vou contar só para você –Disse em quanto agachava-se para ficar na altura da pequena- Promete não contar para mais ninguém?

Kururu – Hai!

Hinata – Ela virou uma Noiva de Junho¹.

Os orbes azuis da pequenina arregalaram e começaram a brilhar intensamente, Kururu atirou-se nos braços de Hinata. A jovem de olhos perolados retribuiu o abraço caloroso. Então uma voz chamou a criança.

Mãe da Kururu – Vamos filha! –Chamou do lado de fora da biblioteca-.

A pequena saiu correndo, até que a voz da contadora de histórias a chamou.

Hinata – Ja ne Kururin.

A menina deu um sorriso e virou-se para a mulher.

Kururu – Eu fico feliz por você... Noiva de Junho!

Então a pequena rodou nos calcanhares e correu em direção aonde estava a mãe. Hinata ao invés de ficar surpresa sorriu, e levou a mão esquerda para perto da face, e ficou admirando o anel que estava em se anelar.

* * *

Minna-san õ/. Espero que gostem da história.

Só para esclarecer:

Noiva de Junho¹ - Dizem no Japão que quando se casa em Junho o casamento é "eterno". Por isso as mulheres que casam em Junho são noivas mais felizes.

Kissus e Ja Ne.


End file.
